The invention relates to the packaging of encased articles such as those wrapped in a protective seal, and more specifically to an apparatus for storing and opening a unit blister-pack type package.
A blister-pack is a type of package wherein an item or article to be protected is sealed between a substantially planar substrate and a concave compartment structure resembling a “blister.” The blister is typically made of a plastic type material. The substrate may be paper, foil, or plastic, or a laminate of one or more of these materials. The encased item or article is typically removed by pushing the article or item from the blister side of the pack through the planar substrate. In the case of a child-resistant package, both the substrate and blister are made difficult to penetrate.
The blister-pack is useful for packaging individual, or unit, doses of pharmaceutical products. And, when used for this purpose, the blister-pack is particularly suitable for the packaging and distribution of multiple unit doses in a single package. A well known typical multiple blister pack 20 arranged as an array of individual, or unit, dose blister packs is illustrated in FIG. 1. In the pack illustrated, each blister 22 contains a single (or individual, or unit) dose of a medication or similar item. Each unit dose is segregated by lines of demarcation 26. The intersecting lines of demarcation 26 define individual unit dose blister-packs 28. The line of demarcation 26 may be a frangible line such as a perforated line that facilitates separation of a unit 28 from the multiple pack 20.
A problem with a blister-pack is that often it may be difficult to push the item or article, such as pill, through the substrate. This problem exists because often the substrate is made particularly durable to maintain the freshness and efficacy of the encased article. Sometimes the substrate is made to inhibit removal of the encased article or item, as in the use of a child-resistant package. Thus, a need exists for a means for facilitating removal of an encased item or article from a blister-pack or similar protective seal.
It is known to provide a separate package opener that employs a protruding blade to puncture a substrate. However, such blades are typically exposed and create a hazard for users. In addition, such blades are designed to substantially protrude into the package. This configuration creates the possibility of the blade puncturing or otherwise coming into contact with the enclosed item or article. This is especially undesirable in the case of items/articles such as capsules, gel caps or tablets that may be damaged if punctured. Further, it is generally undesirable for a non-sterile foreign object to come into contact with a consumable product.
Although prior attempts to solve the problem of removing an encased article from its protective seal are known, there remains the need for a convenient means to store encased articles together with a means for safely and efficiently cutting the unique protective seal that encases the article.